Destiny: The next legend
by natsudragneel49
Summary: Nova has been resurrected but unlike the other guardians she remembers nothing of her past. She can only see broken images and fragments of a past that may not even be hers. But piecing it together must be secondary as the last city is facing an old and deadly threat and she must become the next legend. (Enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone it's Natsu here. **

**So I'm doing this story because I love playing Destiny and I can't stop playing it lol. Anyway I have had a lot of ideas for this story and it's basically all OC stuff. Its gonna be a challenge having to form my very own characters. **

_**"You did pretty okay with me"**_

**Thanks Connor. **

**Anyway I highly recommend the game. Its good fun if you've got friends. Story is a little eh... but overall it's pretty fun. Any who I hope you enjoy this new story and feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy this chapter cookie. **

**Disclaimer: Destiny is owned by Bungie and Activision I do not own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 1: Fallen soldier. <strong>

"Ghost give me a reading" the legendary warlock Ben Nataro commanded his robotic companion.

"Lots of hive in the area Ben. Are you sure about this? There's more than usual and You have no backup" the mini machine replied.

"You know me Ghost. I can handle anything they throw at me." Ben replied as he looked over the entrance to the main base of the hive known as the Hellmouth.

"You need to work on your modesty."

"I earned my rank. There's a reason I'm called a legend."

"If you say so."

"It'll be fine we'll be back at the tower before you know it" Ben assured his ghost.

His golden robes flowed as rode his sparrow into battle. Across his torso were packs of glowing white, green, and purple ammo. Strapped on his back was his signature Shingen E auto rifle. His Ghost held his Sidewinder shotgun and Genghis E heavy machine gun in his personal inventory. His warlock bond blazed on his forearm as it was decorated with miniature flames that burned brightly. His boots and gauntlets were a shining gold that matched his robes. His golden helmet which had a large front visor which covered his bright blond hair and orange eyes Ben had been named the golden sunsinger once he had reached a legendary status and he loved the name so he dressed appropriately.

Ben was reckless and often worked was famous for killing and driving off so many hive soldiers on the moon of earth. When he did have others beside him he fought to protect them even if it meant his own life. He loved his fellow guardians and wanted to ensure their safety. Although he was cocky and often did things his own way he always put his friends and the last city first.

Upon reaching the entrance he dismounted his sparrow and drew his weapon. He walked slowly toward the entrance smirking under his helmet as his tracker beeped indicating incoming enemies. And sure enough a swarm of thrall came rushing out their claws ready to rip him to shreds. Ben aimed his rifle and began unleashing a storm of bullets onto the enemy planting plasma bullets into their heads one by one and sending them to the ground.

"And you were worried" Ben said to his Ghost.

"It isn't the thrall I was worried about. There's something here Ben something evil" his Ghost replied.

"Whatever happens Ghost we're going to make it through. So quit worrying alright I don't plan on dying yet. So let's keep moving alright!" Ben shouted rushing into the Hellmouth.

"Why did I pick him again?" Ghost asked himself as teleported to Ben's side.

Ben rushed through the Hellmouth slaying a multitude of enemies. He shot down hordes of acolytes and thrall. He blasted knights with his powerful shotgun before they could form their dark shields. Wizards meant nothing to him as he unloaded bullets into their heads with his L.M.G. and sending them screaming to hell.

"Ghost I'm gonna need some ammo synthesis pretty soon!" He shouted as he took cover behind a pillar.

"You got it" Ghost replied activating an ammo synthesis and restoring Ben's ammunition.

"Thanks a lot Ghost" Ben said gratefully.

He leaped into the air and unleashed a bullet storm blasting off the head of each and every acolyte until they were all dead and gone. He had ventured far into the Hellmouth reaching the very place where The travelers shard had been poisoned before an unknown guardian had rescued it.

"Telthor the unborn was slain here" Ghost said.

"Yeah I know. I'd like to meet the guardian who killed that beast" Ben replied.

"That evil presence I felt earlier is here Ben. I don't know what it is but it's here."

"I don't see anything here. Are you sure?"

"It's similar to the darkness given off by the sword of crota at least this is how it's described in the archives"

"Seriously? That sword was destroyed already. How could that possibly be the source?"

"I'm not sure but we've finished our mission we should go"

"I think I'll actually listen to you this time around"

They suddenly heard a loud stomp from behind them followed by a deep quiet bellow. Ben turned to face the sound his rifle ready. What stood before him frightened him beyond compare. The creature was an enormous knight that was at least the like creature that glowed red within the chinks in its armor. Its three eyes glowed a bloody red and it wielded a blade that seemed to exude darkness.

"Human... guardian..." it breathed out "kill..."

"That's Crota himself!" Ghost shouted "how on earth is he here?! We need to run Ben!"

"We can't do that Ghost" Ben said shakily "if we don't take this thing down he'll go after the city and he'll bring an army with him. Its up to us to kill him."

"Ben.."

"Activate some ammo synthesis for me we'll bring him down"

"Roger" Ghost replied activating the ammo synthesis and restoring Ben's ammunition.

"Let's show this beast why I'm the golden sunsinger!" Ben shouted activating his radiance power.

Ben was bathed in golden fire. He shone as bright as the sun as the fire burned around him. The flames formed what resembled small wings on his back. Radiance was the ultimate power of the sunsinger that covered the user in the golden flames of the sun and Ben was an expert with it.

"Kill!" Crota roared charging at Ben with his giant sword.

Ben threw a solar grenade at the creatures face trying stunning him. Ben jumped back and into the air. Ben aimed down his sights and held his spot in the air then fired. The bullets hit Crota directly in his head doing damage but very little. Ben switched to his shotgun and planted shell by shell into the creature's legs knocking him into the ground. Once he had fallen Ben unleashed solar grenades into the monsters head and sent the beast onto his back.

"How do you like solar grenade you ugly fuck! There's a reason these things are my favorite. They look just like a mini sun and are just as powerful" Ben taunted as he climbed onto the Crota's chest. He took his shotgun and pointed at the monster's head "you're not as tough as the legends say. Any last words you freak?"

"Kill... Guardian... Kill!" Crota roared rising up from the ground.

"Woah!" Ben shouted leaping off of Crota's chest.

"He's not dying Ben" Ghost said.

"I can see that!"

_"I want my sword guardian"_ Crota's voice echoed in Ben's head _"where is it?!"_

"What? how the hell are you in my head!?"

_"I have many abilities guardian. Now where is my sword!?"_

Ben was shaking in fear but he smirked "it's long gone you freak. Destroyed by another guardian"

_"You lie!"_ Crota roared slamming down his temporary blade above Ben's head.

Ben leaped into the air narrowly avoiding the strike. Crota raised his free fist and slammed it into Ben's chest. He could feel all his ribs breaking, every bone fracturing, this one blow was enough to kill even the greatest guardian. He slammed into the wall and slid to the floor.

"Ben!" Ghost shouted flying to his guardians side.

_"A Ghost?"_ Crota muttered grabbing the Ghost and bringing it to his face.

"Let me go!"

"Sword..." Crota muttered unable to enter the small machines mechanic mind.

"Sword?" The Ghost asked.

"Useless..." Crota grumbled smashing the Ghost into bits.

"Ghost!" Ben shouted as his companion was crushed to bits.

_"Guardian you are if no use to me. You shall die without accomplishing anything. Once I retrieve my sword I will send my army to attack your precious city and destroy your traveler" _Crota's voice boomed inside of Ben's mind.

"You're wrong Crota" Ben groaned out struggling to stand "let me tell you something" he said with a smirk "although today I die one more shall rise..." he stood and took a shaky step activating his radiance again "to be born a legend..." He gathered a solar grenade and chucked it as hard as he could into Crota's chest. It did nothing more than dissipate upon hitting the monster's chest. Ben smiled and fell to the ground dead.

_"I have slain many legends in my time guardian. And now that I have returned I shall slay even more until there is nothing left. There shall be no legend that can defeat me."_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The young woman awoke with a gasp taking the first breaths she had taken in years.

"Glad to see you alive guardian welcome back to the world of the living" the robotic voice of a Ghost rang in her ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone it's Natsu here. <strong>

**This is a story for the gamers. I really hope you enjoy this. For those of you who don't want to read this that's cool it's your life to live. Anyway have a nice evening/morning/afternoon. **

**Til next time my friends and fellow guardians. **


	2. First day back

**Hello guardians Natsu here. **

**I hope you enjoy this story. I plan to make it pretty long. That's the plan anyway. **

**I do not own Destiny Bungie does. **

**Ch 2: First day back. **

"Where am I!" The young woman shouted shaking the little robot in front of her "what's going on!?"

"Calm down please!" The Ghost begged "let me explain!"

"Okay, okay" the woman said letting go if the shaken Ghost "now please tell me where I am and what's happening"

"You are on Earth in the ruined city of Chicago. Right now we're in a little back alley" the Ghost replied.

"I can see that much you didn't have to tell me we were in an alleyway."

"Right... anyway you are a guardian that was well dead"

"Dead?!" She shouted gripping the Ghost again.

"Calm down! I don't want to be shaken again!"

"Right sorry please continue."

"I'm a Ghost, I'm your Ghost a shard of the traveler's light. I brought you back to life to help the last city fight. You've been dead for a while so things might seem a little wonky at the moment. Do you remember your name? Anything from before you died?"

"My name is Nova and I..."

"What is it?"

"I can't remember anything! Why can't I remember anything!?" She shouted in a panic.

"You're freaking out again this is normal. From what I've heard there is a bit of an issue with resurrection. I'm sure your memory will come back to you soon it did for the other guardians."

"But.." Nova began when they suddenly heard a loud roar.

"The fallen! I thought I lost them! Come on we have to go!"

"Go where exactly?!"

"Just follow me we need to find a ship and then we can get out of here" Ghost said as he flew down the alley.

"Just lead the way little guy."

The pair dashed out of the alleyway and into an open street. Broken cars were strewn around the street some of them containing the skeletons of those long passed. Decaying skyscrapers towered above them infested with vegetation. As they ran through the ruined city they could hear monstrous roars behind them. The fallen were closing in.

"Do you have a weapon?" The Ghost asked.

Nova searched through her armor grabbing an old hand cannon "I've got this" she replied showing the weapon to the Ghost.

"Do you remember how to use it?"

"I think so"

"We're doomed."

"Just find a ship. I think I might be able to fly at least."

"I'm picking up some remnants of a ship it's old and surrounded by fallen but it's our only shot"

"Perfect time to see if I remember how to shoot I guess"

"I'll integrate into your armor. Just follow the marker in front of you" Ghost said dissolving into Nova's helmet.

"Woah headrush" she said as a tiny diamond appeared in front of her showing her destination. She looked at the other small displays on her visor there was a small white bar on the top, a smaller display on her left which was a small gray circle, and on the right depicted an image of the small hand cannon in her hand beside some numbers which said: 6 and 20 "hey Ghost what's the other stuff on here?" She asked as she dashed to the location of the ship.

"Don't worry about that now we're here. Quick hide behind that car there" Ghost replied directing Nova to an abandoned car. "It seems we lost the Fallen that were chasing us now we only have to worry about the Fallen in front of us."

"So what do we do?"

"You look like a warlock. Can you use a vortex grenade? That might clear some of them out."

"I have no clue what that is."

"We are so dead."

"Have some faith Ghost I can do this. I'm a guardian right? whatever that is."

"You don't know what a guardian is?!"

"Not the point!" She hissed quietly.

"We are definitely going to die.."

"Tell me how many there are and I'll take them out. Trust me." She pleaded.

"Alright. There's about ten of them. They're all dregs though."

"Okay one question though."

"Yes?"

"What's a dreg?"

"We're going to die..."

A few minutes passed and after Ghost explained what the Fallen and a dreg was Nova felt confident to take them out. She readied her hand cannon and leapt from behind the car. She aimed down her sights and planted a few shots into a dreg's head and sending him to the afterlife. Another dreg detected Nova and alerted the others. They opened fire and the battle began.

Nova moved on pure adrenaline abandoning every thought and just moving. She fired her last three shots in her clip and planted the shots into three different Fallen skulls. She took cover from the swirling plasma shots of the dreg's shock pistols by hiding behind another destroyed car. She reloaded quickly and peeked above the hood of the car. The remaining dregs were all in hiding as well. Nova jumped out from behind the car prompting the dregs to fire again. She dodged each shot and fired two shots into a dreg's torso taking him out then fired another three shots at the others taking them out. Two more remained and they remained hidden. One of them jumped at her side and she planted her two other shots into him. Another came from behind her and she made a quick turn on her heels and struck the dreg with her open palm and set him ablaze. He screamed as the fire burned him and finally killed him.

Nova reloaded her clip and smirked behind her helmet "see Ghost told you I could do it" she said confidently.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you" Ghost said.

"Apology accepted little buddy. Now about that ship."

They turned to face the ship. ( just imagine a javelin ship from the game) It was an old jump ship but it looked brand new. It seemed to take the shape of a large arrow head. With a sharp tip at the front and wings expanding from that point. In the back were two engines that looked refurbished and ready to fly.

"This is an old guardian ship. Maybe they were trying to get it back in the air and use it against us" Ghost suggested

"Well it's mine now" Nova said happily.

"Yep and looks like it's in pretty good shape. You really think you can pilot this thing?"

"Um..."

"I'll drive this time."

Together they boarded the ship and climbed into the cockpit. Upon entering her seat Nova removed her helmet and looked at a small mirror in the cockpit. She saw her own beautiful bright orange eyes and shiny blond hair. Her skin was white but lightly tanned although she still looked quite pale due to the fact she was dead not too long ago even though her skin was a little pale her lips were full and healthy."I look pretty good for a zombie" she said to herself

Suddenly she gripped her head. Her head was aching and she swore she could hear voices. Suddenly a strange image entered her mind. She was behind the controls of a ship and she could hear a voice beside her.

_"You need to slow down!" _The robotic voice of a Ghost echoed.

_"Relax Ghost! I can handle this!" _A male voice replied that seemed to come from her mouth.

She felt a burst of speed and the male voice whooped excitedly.

_"Ben!" _The Ghost shouted.

Nova's headache faded and she was back in the cockpit of her ship. She gripped the wheel firmly and started the engine as if by muscle memory.

"What are you doing Nova?" Ghost asked.

"Just give me a minute. I want to try this after all" She checked the systems and everything seemed alright.

She gripped the wheel and sent them into a steady hover then raised the landing gear and launched into the sky. She felt exhilarated as the ship flew above the towering skyscrapers of old Chicago. She felt an urge to go faster and she set the controls to progressively speed up.

"Nova? Are you sure this is safe? Ghost asked.

"I have no clue. But we're going to do it anyway!" Shouted happily flicking the controls and entering the max speed. "Woohoo!" She whooped as they rocketed through the sky.

"Nova! Slow down!" Ghost shouted in a panic.

"Never!"

They shot through the sky and forward to the tower of the guardians where Nova would get a first look of the mighty guardians and the last city.

**Hey guardians it's Natsu here. **

**I hope you enjoyed this little introduction and I hope you'll enjoy Nova's character. Thanks for reading and have a nice day. **

**Until next time guardians. **


	3. The Tower

**Hey guardians it's Natsu here. **

**I hope you enjoyed last chapter and this one. Let me know what you think so far. Ya know in the review section *cough cough* ahem anyway. Enjoy your chapter cookie. **

**P.S. Bungie made Destiny not me. **

**Ch 3: The Tower. **

"That was fun right?" Nova asked her shaken Ghost.

"I'm never letting you drive again" Ghost replied his metallic body shaking.

"I'm the one with the arms."

"Good point."

"Anyway where are we headed?"

"We're heading toward the home of the guardians. The tower"

"Sounds cool just tell me how to get there."

"Just follow the marker you won't miss it."

"You got it" Nova said launching after the marker on her control screen.

After Nova's little joyride Ghost had been wondering something. How could this girl who didn't even know what a dreg was know how to fight them? And how did she suddenly know how fly like an expert? She was a strange one indeed.

"Nova?" Ghost asked.

"What's up?" Nova responded.

"Are your memories coming back yet?"

"I'm not sure. I think there was something.. but I don't know"

"What do you mean by something?"

"I had a vision of some sort. I was piloting a ship but it didn't feel like me.. there was a name but I can't remember it.."

"That is strange. It must've been your memories though how else could you have seen it?"

"I guess you're right..."

Together they flew through the sky arriving just above the last city. Nova looked down at the city below. It was becoming dark and as the sun set the city looked beautiful. As the lights began to turn on the city was covered in a beautiful display of lights. And as the sun inched away behind the mighty Traveler Nova was in awe of the wondrous sight.

"The Tower is just over there to our left" Ghost directed.

"Damnit Ghost you ruined the moment" Nova scolded.

"Sorry..."

"It's alright I was just kidding with you" Nova said with a giggle.

"Oh hahaha" Ghost said attempting a laugh.

"Keep trying little guy. Let's get to this tower of yours"

They turned to face the tower in all its glory. They quickly landed and left the cockpit just as it was taken away to the hangar.

"Welcome home Nova. This is where the guardians live" Ghost said.

"Woah" Nova said.

The Tower was bustling even at this time of day. A group of guardians sat discussing a mission while looking at a hologram of what looked like some sort of building. Another group was running around from place to place talking to many of the different stalls around the courtyard. At the far end of the courtyard was a robot standing beside a board of some sorts with guardians scrambling to the board.

"This place is amazing" Nova said in awe. Suddenly someone from behind her bumped into her back.

"Hey rookie watch where you're standing!" A man shouted at her.

"You're an idiot!" Nova snapped back facing the man.

He was at least four inches taller than her which extremely intimidated her. He had a large scar across his face which looked quite old. His eyes deep brown eyes showed that he had seen battle and quite a lot of it at that. His chestnut hair was matted and messy like he had just gotten out of a fight. His armor looked heavy and meant for a long fight. It was spiked on the shoulder pads and heavily padded on his legs. It looked like he had two blades protruding from the center of his back. Mud caked his white armor and he looked exhausted but that only seemed to serve his anger. In short Nova instantly regretted her decision.

"Do you know who I am rookie?! Learn your place!" He shouted.

This angered Nova and she ignored his intimidating form "actually no I don't! And I really don't give a shit!"

"You little punk. I'm Roland Drix! One of the best titan warriors out there and second in command of fireteam omega!"

"I said I don't give a shit you idiot!"

"Please do not fight" a robotic voice said.

Standing behind Roland was a robot about Nova's height. He was painted red and had a large yellow line across his face. His eyes were a deep blood red and his mouth glowed the same color he had a small horn on the top of his head. His armor looked simple and was an earthy brown. His chest plate was simple with no flashy designs or style and his leggings were the same. He did have a large cape that seemed to have a hood at the top which the robot man wasn't currently wearing. He had a large scout rifle attached to his back which was bright red. He looked a lot like a sniper "It is my understanding that we are on the same side. Why are you fighting?" He said in a very monotone voice.

"Seriously Caith butt out. This is between me and the rookie!" Roland said.

"My name is Nova you jackass!" Nova snapped.

"I am merely wondering why you fight with your ally Roland. Perhaps you are simply making a mistake again" Caith said simply.

Roland grunted "whatever I'm too tired for this shit. I'll see you back at the room Caith" he said stomping off.

"It would appear that the conflict was resolved" Caith said offering Nova his hand "I am Caith-89 I am an exo robot and the third member of fireteam omega. It's a pleasure to meet you miss Nova"

"You as well Caith" Nova replied taking the robot's hand.

"Excuse me miss Nova but I must return to my room to rest. It was a pleasure" Caith said following Roland.

"Well that was almost bad" Nova's Ghost said quietly.

"I could of beat him" Nova responded.

"He's a veteran Nova. Roland Drix is known through the last city. It wouldn't be wise to mess with him"

"Yeah well it's not wise to mess with me"

"You didn't even know what a dreg was a few hours ago..."

"Shut up! Just tell me where I have to go"

"You're going to want to meet Ikora Ray. She's the warlock vanguard. She's the mentor of new Warlocks. She'll also have some new armor for you"

Nova looked down at the rags she called armor. They were torn in several places and hardly covered much of her body. She felt naked wearing them because of the little protection they offered. "Then let's hurry up. Where is she?" She asked.

"Just down the stairs there" Ghost replied facing the staircase leading to the vanguard.

Nova quickly ran toward the staircase ignoring every other guardian. She kept running before bumping into a large man with horns on his helmet.

"Hey there rookie. Interested in the crucible?" The man asked.

"Crucible? What is that?" Nova asked the horned man.

"The crucible is where guardians can compete in glorious combat. I am Lord shaxx. I run the crucible and reward the victorious. I reward better armor and weapons for those who gain a high reputation in the crucible."

"Hmm. Who's the best?"

"The best? That would be Ben Nataro he's one of the best guardians in the tower. Of course there is one better than him."

"Who is that?"

"Nobody knows his name. But they call him the player."

"The player? Why that name?"

"Well that's another mystery as well miss. No one knows much about him."

"Huh.. interesting. Alright I'll be back. And I'll be number one"

"That's the spirit!"

Nova continued on and entered the room of the vanguard leaders. Inside stood a man whose skin was a dark blue. His eyes were glowing and his armor looked similar to Roland's. The other man was a blue exo covered with a hood. And finally there was a dark skinned woman in a bright purple dress. As they discussed They all looked powerful and wise but it was clear they had all seen battle. They were clear veterans.

"The woman there is Ikora Ray. The warlock vanguard she's the one we're here to talk to" Ghost instructed.

Nova approached the vanguard "excuse me ma'am. I was told you could help me."

"Oh hello miss. You must be a new recruit. How can I help you?" Ikora replied kindly.

"I was told you could get me some new armor"

"Ah yes of course dear. You may choose which one you'd like. Ghost?"

"Yes Ikora?" Ikora's Ghost asked.

"I have some armor stored in my vault please fetch it for me."

"Right away ma'am" and like that the little machine was off.

"So miss. What is your name?" Ikora asked facing Nova.

"My name is Nova ma'am" Nova replied respectfully.

"No last name?"

Nova went silent and didn't face her. She had yet to regain any form of memory except that strange vision. It bugged her to no end. So her Ghost spoke for her.

"She is unable to remember much of her past ma'am. All she remembers is her name" the little robot explained.

"Oh I see... that is troubling. Was she recently resurrected?"

"Yes ma'am earlier today."

"Hmm. Nova have you had any recent revelations at all?"

"Yes ma'am. Well sort of.." Nova replied cautiously.

"Sort of?"

"It was strange. I had a vision when I was in my ship earlier. In the vision I was behind the controls flying at max speed. But it didn't feel like me almost like it wasn't my memory."

"That's a new one. Many resurrected guardians recall their memories within a few short hours. We'll need to keep an eye on you miss Nova. I'm sure you'll regain your memory soon enough"

"Yeah... sure.."

"Ma'am I have the sets of armor you requested" Ikora's Ghost said as he approached and materialized the armor on the table.

One set looked like a dull green button up robe in a camo style. It looked perfect for those who wished to hide and snipe their enemies from a distance. Nova already knew that wasn't her style so she abandoned it. The other was a bright orange and looked heavy. A large shield was painted on the front of the chest plate. This was clearly meant for heavy damage resistance at the sacrifice of speed which didn't feel right to Nova either. The final one was an overcoat tinted a soft shade of gold. Silver flames decorated the edges. The chest plate was decorated the same way gilded in gold and silver. It drew Nova in instantly. It looked light but durable. Like it could take a good beating but allow great speed and movement. This armor was meant for her.

"Ghost I think you made a mistake" Ikora said to her Ghost.

"How ma'am?"

"That golden armor there. It's meant for an advanced sunsinger she couldn't be more than a voidwalker"

"I'll take it back then."

"No wait!" Nova called "please may I have it ma'am?"

"This armor is meant for a veteran dear. You have just been resurrected and don't know much."

"Please ma'am I'm begging you!"

Ikora looked down at the armor. This once belonged to a great warlock. Ben Nataro had worn this before advancing to his exotic armor from the agent of the nine. He had asked her to hold onto it for him so another great legend could use it for the city. Ikora sighed and handed Nova the robes. "You must take care of these Nova they are no mere robes. These were worn by Ben Nataro one of our greatest fighters I'm putting special trust in you. Ben will be back soon and I don't want him disappointed. Will you accept this responsibility?"

"Yes!" Nova squealed happily taking the robes. Ikora gave her a look and she quickly fixed her composure "I mean of course ma'am. I won't let you down!"

"Good. Now please go I must discuss a few things with the fellow vanguards."

"Right. Thanks again ma'am!" Nova dashed away clutching her new armor close to her chest.

"Nova you got extremely lucky just now but are you about this?" Nova's Ghost asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Like Ikora said just now. These are meant for a sunsinger and at the point you're at now you shouldn't even be close to that ability."

"I don't even know what that is Ghost. But it doesn't matter I'll be the best of the best nothing will stop me."

"I suppose I can admire your determination."

"Of course you can. So um where are we headed now?" Nova asked as they stood in the courtyard.

"You'll be heading to the female barracks. Just follow me" Ghost instructed flying off with Nova close behind.

"Hey Ghost?" Nova asked her companion.

"What is it Nova?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about the other kinds of people here."

"Other kinds of people?"

"The Exos and those blue skinned people. I want to know more about them."

"Exos are a form of unique robot. Unlike other machines they are able to become guardians and can be chosen by Ghosts. They were built many years ago for a forgotten conflict. Manu Exos want to discover why they were built and by whom but they have proved unsuccessful. They are also based off of humans as you've seen. But the amazing thing about them is that they are incredibly advanced and even have human emotion. They are virtually mechanical humans."

"And the others? The ones with blue skin and glowing eyes?"

"They are the awoken. Descendants of humans that ran to the edge of human controlled space known as the reef. They changed physically while they were out there. Not all awoken stayed in the reef some returned to Earth and have had children here been born here on Earth although those born here are shunned by those who remained in the reef. Those who live in the reef live by a hierarchy and are ruled by a queen. They appear to have made a pact with some of the Fallen and the queen uses them as her personal bodyguards. They are strange a strange and mysterious people but they are strong allies to the tower and the last city."

"I see. And we all work as one to fight off our enemies. Humans, Exos, and the Awoken."

"Yes we fight together to ward off the darkness."

"I have a lot to figure out."

"You'll have plenty of time to learn in the field. For now you need to rest. We have arrived."

Sure enough they had arrived at a plain metallic door marked with the words "female barracks."

"So we have" Nova said entering the room. Upon entering Nova's ears were bombarded with chatter. Different guardians were all chatting and socializing, discussing their latest missions and showing off their new gear. It was quite a crazy sight. It looked more like a living room than a barracks. Two couches sat side by side at the far end of the room filled with guardians watching a screen in front of them. A few small tables sat at the far left beside a kitchen. And to the right were a few bookshelves were placed along with some comfy looking chairs. Different guardians sat there but it appeared to be mostly warlocks studiously reading their books.

"Hello there" a voice said beside Nova.

Nova jumped and faced the voice "oh um hello." Standing before her was a young Awoken woman. She had bright white hair that hung down to her shoulders and glowing yellow eyes. Her armor was colored purple and kept tight on her body. She had a large purple cape with a hood much like Caith's. Her chest plate was decorated with a symbol of an arrow and a silver dagger crossed together.

The woman giggled at Nova's reaction "my name is Thorn" Her voice was sweet and almost motherly.

"I'm Nova."

"Are you new here?"

"Yes I was resurrected earlier today."

"Then you must be dead tired. Come on I'll show you to your room" Thorn said as she navigated the crowd of guardians to a door beside the screen the guardians on the couch were watching with Nova right beside her. "So Nova I see you're a warlock. Find any of your cool powers yet?" Thorn asked as they walked down a large hall.

"Powers?" A confused Nova asked.

"I'll take that as a no."

"I can't really remember much. My memory hasn't come back yet. All I remember is my name."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure you'll get them back soon"

"Thorn!" Someone's voice called.

Thorn turned to face the person calling to her "oh Mina. What's going on?"

Mina wore similar armor to Thorn's with the same purple color and the same symbol emblazoned on her chest. She was a human with short black hair with bangs that hung in her face. She had tanned skin and her eyes were a pretty forest green. "We need to get moving soon" she said quickly "Tyde is waiting for us outside. Remember we have a mission to do. Meet us in the courtyard in five minutes" she ordered before storming off back into the hectic living room.

"We're going to have to make this quick Nova. I'd rather not have Mina on my ass later" Thorn told the young warlock as she continued walking down the hall.

"Who is she anyway?" Nova asked.

"Mina is the leader of my fireteam. And she knows it too. We're scouting team Theta. We scout out potential enemy hideouts and report back to the Tower. We're all hunters trained in stealth combat but we kick some real ass when it comes down to a full on fire fight too. People who have seen us in the Crucible certainly know that."

"How many people can be on one fireteam?"

"There's generally three per team but in special cases there can be up to six. No more than that though."

"Why's that?"

"The Tower doesn't want to lose any guardians than they have to" Thorn replied darkly "we're outnumbered and outgunned out there. For every one of us there's hundreds more of them. So you can understand why we don't go in such large forces unless it's a full scale battle" she sighed "I've seen so many friends die before me. They all fought so hard but.."

"Thorn?" Nova asked concerned.

"Oh sorry Nova just some bad memories" Thorn replied as she stopped in front a door "anyway we're here. Just head on in and relax. I'll talk to you later alright."

"Alright. Be careful out there."

"Don't you worry about me I'll be back tomorrow morning and then I'll show you around the tower. Sound good?"

"Yeah I'd like that."

"Great then I'll see you then"

Thorn dashed down the hall and left Nova on her own. Nova smiled and entered her room. It was small and currently bare but felt comfortable. There was a small twin bed against the far wall with a small nightstand beside it. There was a wooden desk on the left side of the room next to a screen on the wall on the right was a small cabinet and mirror. She flopped onto the mattress and sighed deeply.

"I'm guessing you're enjoying this" Ghost said.

"More than you know."

"So what's the plan?"

"Plan?"

"What do plan to do once you've been situated?"

Nova smirked and quickly equipped her new armor set "I'm going to wear this into battle. And I'll fight off any threat to this city. I'm a guardian and I'll fight until the end" she said proudly.

"Good. Get some rest. We'll be seeing the rest of the tower tomorrow and then we're heading out" Ghost replied.

Nova nodded and laid in her bed. She closed her eyes and quickly fell to sleep. Tomorrow would be the beginning of her new life.

**Hey guardians it's Natsu here. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter the end is really anticlimactic. Next chapter will be better I swear. **

**Have a nice day/evening/morning. Until next time guardians. **


	4. Dark discovery

**Hey guardians it's Natsu here. **

**Not much to say. Enjoy your chapter cookie. Oh and I'm using military time. **

**P.S. don't own Destiny. **

**Ch 4: A dark Discovery. **

_**Earth's moon. 1030**_

Thorn and her team had been given a mission to scout out Earth's moon. There had been increased hive activity in the ocean of storms and the recently discovered temple of Crota. The vanguard and the speaker became concerned with the increase in their activities and had Thorn's team to investigate. They were strictly ordered to scout out the area and avoid any possible conflict unless necessary.

Mina didn't necessarily enjoy this mission and felt it was a waste of her team's skills. And she was incredibly open about her grievances when given the mission. The vanguard noted her lack of respect and had stated that she give her position of fireteam leader to Thorn upon their return. This served to make her even angrier and since she had no one to really vent at she took it out on her team.

"Pick up the pace!" She shouted at her team as they lagged behind her sparrow.

"You're the one that's going so fast!" Tyde the third and only male member of fireteam theta shouted back at her.

"Then don't be such a little bitch!"

"Will both of you shut the hell up!" Thorn shouted "this is a stealth mission for travelers sake so shut it and be stealthy!"

"Shut up Thorn! It was your idea to ride a sparrow in the first place!" Mina snapped at her teammate "why the hell would the vanguard give the team to you?"

"Maybe because I'm not a self righteous bitch"

"What did you just say to me?"

"Alright ladies now its my turn to shut you up. Let's get this mission finished up and we can settle this in the Crucible. We're approaching the temple of Crota." Tyde said as they zoomed into the narrow passage leading to the the temple.

"Alright dismount" Mina ordered.

They dismounted their sparrows and sent them back to their ships. Equipping their weapons they clambered up the cliff leading to the temple. Just before entering the small crater where the temple was located Mina stopped them.

"Alright this is gonna be quick. I want max output so we can get off this damn rock. Understood?" She asked her team.

"Aye aye ma'am" Tyde replied giving her an overly sarcastic salute.

"Don't be a smartass. Tyde I want you and your ice breaker sniper to move ahead and find a vantage point to cover us and get a good first look at what we're up against. Thorn and I will move once we get an all clear from you" she ordered Tyde then looked to Thorn "when we get the all clear we go in silently and use our cloak. I take point you just stay close behind."

"Got it" Thorn replied.

"Good. And don't Fuck up I don't want what little reputation I have left squandered Cus you guys messed up."

"Yeah yeah let's just get going. My wife is waiting for me" Tyde said as he dashed into the crater with his cloak active and ran to a small cliff.

Thorn and Mina sat for a short while inspecting their weapons. Thorn glared at Mina from under her helmet. She had grown to dislike her teammate tremendously. Mina was the kind of person to take charge but never take responsibility. It was always Tyde or her that had screwed up never Mina. She thought she was superior in every way and that annoyed Thorn to end.

"Hey Thorn?" Mina said.

"What is it Mina?"

"I was just wondering something."

"What would that be?"

"Why the hell we're on this rock. We could be out into space fighting off Cabal or the Vex."

"Because those are our orders. We work to help humanity."

"Well these orders are total bullshit. The vanguard are just a bunch of old fools."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"What?"

"You are so stupid Mina. You're immature and lack responsibility. Our job is help humanity not to go on a Goddamn joy ride through the solar system."

"Who are you to judge me? Your entire race abandoned humanity like a bunch of cowards. you ran while my species fought the darkness"

"Don't you dare bring my species into this!"

"Aww did I strike a nerve? I'm not sure your mommy would like your tone"

"Shut it you bitch! Leave my mom alone!"

"Ladies I'd hate to interrupt but it's all clear you can move on" Tyde interrupted through the radio.

"Finally" Thorn sighed glaring at Mina from behind her helmet "we'll finish this later. I'll fight you in the crucible and I swear I'll beat the ever living shit out of you."

"I'm shaking in my boots. Just keep up and don't fall behind."

The two of them cloaked and entered the crater. Stealthily moving behind rocks all while under Tyde's watchful eyes. Thorn was anxious considering there was nothing in sight. She turned on her radio and contacted Tyde "Tyde do you see any hostiles?"

"That's a big negatory Thorn. Not even an Acolyte" her partner replied through the coms.

"That's just out of the ordinary. Normally this place is thriving with the spawn of Crota and according the vanguard there's been even more activity lately" Mina stated.

"Hold on I see something" Tyde said and after a brief silence his voice returned "you aren't gonna like this" he said darkly "you're clear to uncloak and see it but it's not pretty."

"Roger..." Thorn said.

The two women left their cover and turned off their cloaking. It was truly silent and that disturbed Thorn more than the hive actually being here.

"So what are we looking at Tyde?" Mina asked.

"Look on the gate..." Tyde replied.

They approached the gargantuan gate and What they saw made Thorn sick to her stomach. Hanging from the door frame to the temple of Crota was Ben Nataro pierced in the chest by a large spike of moon rock. His helmet was bloody and the blood flowed freely in the air due to the moon's low gravity. His armor was tattered and torn in so many different places. He looked like he had been here only a few hours at most. But the strangest thing and possibly most disturbing was the fact he didn't have his Ghost.

"Oh my God..." Thorn muttered.

"Yeah... we've lost a good man today" Tyde said approaching the gate as well.

"Where's his Ghost?" Mina asked "he can't have lost it."

"Who cares just get him down!" Thorn shouted crying behind her helmet.

"I'm on it" Tyde said as he leaped into the air and brought down his fallen comrade and laid him on the ground.

Thorn kneeled beside him "Ben... my God what happened to you."

"I'm sorry Thorn. I know you two were... close."

"Serves him right." Mina said.

Thorn stopped her crying for a moment "what the Fuck did you just say?"

"I said it serves him right. He was always a cocky bastard. Now look where it got him."

"I'll kill you!" Thorn leaped at her partner and slammed her into the door to temple.

A resounding sound emanated from behind the door. It slowly opened and a sickly green gas flowed from it.

Tyde could hear Thrall scratching at the door anxious for blood "Ladies we need to move. Now!" He shouted just as a swarm of Thrall flooded from behind the gate.

Thorn released Mina and they ran for it while Tyde retrieved Ben's body. The Thrall gave chase prompting them into combat. Thorn grabbed her scout rifle and fired upon them. She shouted in anger at every shot she was thirsty for hive blood. Mina took out her pulse rifle and aimed for their head planting shots into each of their skulls. Chaos ensued as Acolytes and knights joined the battle causing the team to separate.

Thorn was seeing red as she assaulted the hive relentlessly. Bullet casings littered the lunar surface as hive fell one by one. They were quickly overwhelming her however. The bar on her HUD was quickly depleting. She would die soon if she didn't get control over herself. She activated arc blade and went into a frenzy. She stabbed and slashed in all directions slicing them down one by one. She could her her partners doing the same. Soon the hive fell leaving piles of Thrall and Acolytes on the ground.

Thorn saw nothing but dead hive before her but she wasn't close to satisfied. She heard a groan of pain behind her and the slow moaning of a dying Ghost. She flipped her head and saw Tyde laying on the ground with Mina towering above him. He had an enormous slash across his chest plate and blood began seeping through the cracks. His health indicators were incredibly low and wouldn't regenerate. A guardian could not recover without his or her Ghost; Tyde's had just passed and soon he would join it. Thorn rushed to her friend's side and took his hand.

"Tyde just hang in there okay. You're gonna make it" she lied to herself.

"No I'm not. It was an honor serving with you Thorn" Tyde said to the distraught woman.

"No Tyde come on. You have family waiting for you at home. Your wife and your son. You can't die!"

"They knew I had a dangerous job. Protecting the solar system isn't easy."

"Tyde.."

"Do something for me alright."

"Anything."

"Find the rotten Hive who did that to Ben. And make sure there's nothing left of it."

"I promise."

"Will you just die already?" Mina interrupted "you did your part so just die."

"You heartless.." Thorn muttered.

"What he fought and now he's dying. He should die with honor instead of dragging out a goodbye" Mina said as if it was obvious

"How the hell did you became a guardian!" Thorn yelled standing to strike her Tyde groaned again and she quickly kneeled beside him.

"Ugh. Fine I'll do it" Mina muttered summoning a hand cannon from her inventory. She pointed the revolver at her partner's head and pulled the trigger leaving a gaping hole in his helmet and his head.

Thorn screamed and jumped away. His blood had splattered and landed on her helmet. What the Hive or the Fallen bled out when they died was fine. Human blood was a different story and now She was having a panic attack.

As Thorn panicked and desperately tried to wipe away all the blood from her visor she heard Mina groan "you're all so pathetic. Crying and freaking out over the smallest of things. Blood, death it's all necessary in war" she said as she glanced over the bodies of Ben and Tyde "I'm done with you weaklings. I'm going rogue. Tell the vanguard there's going to be change" she boarded her sparrow and zoomed off leaving Thorn and the tower behind.

Thorn stopped her panic shortly after wiping away most of the blood. She hesitantly picked up Tyde's body. After summoning her ship she sent Tyde up along with Ben's body. Something wasn't right. Mina had abandoned the guardians and Ben had fallen to the the hive. As she boarded her ship and chose her destination in the navigator she broke down in tears. Things were changing and it made her apprehensive of times to come.

**Hey guardians it's Natsu here.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter cookie. Btw the pov is third person but will only follow one character at a time. So Nova Will have a pov for a chapter. Then it might be someone else's. If you want me to do a particular pov leave it in the reviews I'm still a small author so it'll easy to read them all XD. Anyway enjoy your day/evening/morning. **

**Until next time guardians. **


	5. Bad omen

**Hey guardians it's Natsu here. **

**So I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter lot more action this time. I hope you don't mind a little less today. Nova's just gonna learn a little more today. Either way enjoy your chapter cookie everybody. **

**Don't own Destiny. **

**Ch 5: Bad omen. **

"Nova wake up" the metallic voice of Nova's Ghost whispered into the young Warlock's ear.

Nova groaned and gripped the pillow on her bed "let me sleep Ghost I was dead yesterday remember? I think I deserve more sleep" she complained groggily.

"You need to get up" the little machine said with great urgency "something's happened."

Nova slowly sat up "what is it?"

"Something happened on your friend Thorn's mission. Its not good. The vanguard and the speaker have ordered all the available guardians to the courtyard."

"Okay then I'm up. Lets get to the courtyard" She lept out of her bed and dashed out of her room toward the courtyard.

Nova was having a more difficult time getting a view due to the fact that a mass of guardians had already assembled and that frustrated her. She thought a moment before climbing up to the balcony above the postmaster and leaping down on the robots building. She took a seat on the fan grill and examined the scene. A man in long white robes and a white mask stood before the guardians. Behind the man in white was the vanguard and to his right was Thorn who kept glancing at the two coffins behind the vanguard. One of the coffins had a large golden banner draped over it marked with a golden sun in the center. The other was bright purple with a mark of an arrow crossing over a silver dagger; the same mark as Thorn's armor crest. Nova was apprehensive. what did this mean? According to Thorn many guardians perished in the field all the time. Was this what they always did for fallen comrades? Or was this something special? She figured she'd find out soon enough. Just then the man in white began to speak.

"Guardians, allies, friend, family. Thank you all for coming I understand that the life of a guardian is never easy and that you are anxious to return to the field" he began "today though is a day to mourn and a day to recover from a hard blow. We have lost three of our own one of them is the golden sunsinger. Ben Nataro" he said and was given a gather of gasps and murmurs among the guardians. Thorn looked as if she was about to break out in tears. "Along with him we have lost Tyde Reganon second in command of scouting team theta. May their souls rest in peace" he continued "our third loss is Mina Agdon. Thorn here has reported that she has become a renegade and resents the tower. It has also been reported that she was the one to deal the final blow to Tyde by firing a hand cannon shot into his head." This sent Thorn bursting into tears. Angry shouts from the crowd demanded she be tracked down and killed on the spot. Then the man in white continued "I understand your frustration and anger. A bounty has been placed if you wish to claim it feel free. But today you must rest guardians mourn all our fallen comrades today and use your passion to fight tomorrow. Ikora if you would please" he asked the woman behind him.

"Of course speaker" she replied and turned to the coffins. She formed a solar grenade and placed it onto the coffins setting them alight.

A warriors death was fitting Nova thought before returning her attention to the man she now knew as the speaker.

"Now everyone return to your daily lives. And remember this is not the end so long as you stand so does the light" the speaker said. And as he said that he and the vanguard left leaving Thorn to cry over her fallen comrades.

The guardians rushed to the bounty board no doubt eager to claim Mina's bounty. Nova lept from the postmaster building and joined Thorn beside the burning coffins.

"Hey you alright?" She asked the Awoken woman.

"No I'm not doing too great. Thanks for asking though" Thorn replied quietly "they didn't deserve this. Especially these two..." she murmured "they were brave men and Ben he was..."

"Maybe you should rest Thorn you look dead.. err exhausted I'm sure they'd want you at your best even on their funeral."

"Yeah you're probably right"

"I'll walk you to your room okay?"

"Yeah sure..."

Nova took Thorn's hand and gently led her back to the female barracks but not before glancing back at the coffins that had now become ash.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Thorn guided them to her room and opened the door. It was a nice room despite its small size. A queen sized bed sat in the corner with messy purple sheets and a large purple blanket. Most likely to match her team colors Nova thought. In the other corner of the room was a bright blue chair with a small bookcase to its right. To the left of a chair was a plain wooden wardrobe with only a tiny symbol representing her team on the left door. On her nightstand were a couple pictures and a bright blue lamp.

"Lots of purple and blue" Nova commented.

"Purple and blue are the colors of my fireteam. Or were anyway" Thorn replied.

"Well you certainly represent your team."

"Yeah sure" Thorn dredged into her room and fell onto the bed.

"So um.. I'll just get going I'm sure you need your rest."

"Actually could you stay here a while? I'd like ask you something."

"Oh Um yeah sure I'll stick around"

Thorn sat up and patted an area beside her "go ahead and sit down."

Nova joined Thorn on the bed and faced the blue skinned woman "what is it you wanted to ask me?"

Thorn reached over and grabbed a picture on her nightstand. The picture depicted the face a young man with bright blond hair and orange eyes. He was giving a cocky smile and a thumbs up.

"Who is that?"

"This is Ben Nataro. The man who was recently killed. You look very similar to him Nova are you his sister or something?"

"I don't think so. My memory is still really hazy. I know I haven't seen him before if I have I can't remember."

Thorn frowned and looked at the photo "that's kind of a shame. I was hoping you had some sort of connection to him."

"Did you have a special connection to him?"

"He was my fiance. We were going to be married next month."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Suddenly Nova's head began to ache. She gripped it hard before a vision came to her head.

She was walking along the halls of the female barracks crouched over as if she was trying to prevent making any noise. She approached a door and opened it quietly then quickly shut it behind her. She stood and stared at a sleeping woman in front of her and could've sworn she felt her lips form a smile. She approached the bed and gently shook the woman "Thorn. Hey sweetheart" a man's voice said.

The woman now identified to be Thorn groaned and sat up to face the voice "Ben! What are you doing here?!" She checked the window outside "its the dead of night!" She hissed.

"You know you're happy to see me" Ben replied. Nova could feel herself lean over and plant a kiss on the young woman's lips.

Thorn returned the kiss then pulled away "doesn't get rid of the fact you just broke into the female barracks late at night."

"You won't tell anyone right?"

"Of course not."

"Good" they kissed again and then the image faded to black.

"Nova? Hey Nova?" Thorn's voice called "you still with me?

Nova let go of her head and faced Thorn _" what was that vision?" _She thought looking at Thorn _"I kissed Thorn?!" _She thought in a panic. "Yeah I'm okay" She said to her friend "I have to get going" she said with a blush on her face.

"Okay. But why?" Thorn asked in confusion.

"I just need to go. I have to go pick up that bounty. Get better okay" Nova quickly stood and headed for the door.

"Nova" Thorn stopped her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. Good luck on your first bounty."

"Thanks Thorn. Just take care of yourself. Ben and Tyde would want you to be happy" and with that Nova was out.

Nova ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. She was in a panic about what she had seen. The first vision made some sense that could've been part of her past and although it was hazy to remember now she could make sense of it. Flying seemed possible but she had never met Thorn before how could she have kissed her? One name kept coming back to her; Ben Nataro. What was he and what did he have to do with her past. Tears pooled in her eyes and she began to sob.

"What's happening to me..?" She said through her sobs.

"Another vision Nova?" Her Ghost asked.

"I don't get it.. why can't I just figure this out."

"You will Nova. You've only been revived two days. Things will make more sense in time you just have to keep focus."

"I don't know Ghost.."

"You still haven't seen the rest of the tower maybe you should see the rest and take your mind off of it. The speaker might know a thing or two."

"That man in the white?"

"Yes him. He's very wise. And knows a lot of this world."

"Then we need to see him. I need his help!" She rose and quickly headed out the door.

"That was fast" Ghost commented before going to her side.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In pursuit of the speaker Nova quickly ran out the female barracks and straight for the courtyard.

"Where does the speaker normally hang around?" She asked her Ghost.

"The east tower. You actually passed his observatory on the way here" the little machine replied.

Nova blushed "then let's get going" she turned her head and closed her eyes trying to appear dignified then began to head back to east tower.

She felt herself collide with a large object and she opened her eyes. What she saw both angered and intimidated her. Standing in front of her was none other than Roland Drix with his Exo ally Caith-89.

"Watch where you're going rookie" he ordered her.

Nova growled "why don't You watch where you're going you wall of meat!" She snapped at him.

"Watch it rookie! I'm not in a good mood and rather with some brats bullshit!"

"I'd rather not deal with some stupid muscle head either!"

"Roland we must go. This is highly inappropriate" he said plainly.

"Shut up Caith! This little shit needs to learn her place"

"Big talk. Why don't you put your money where your mouth is!" Nova shouted at the larger man.

"Nova calm down" Her Ghost warned.

"No this jackass is picking a fight and I'm gonna finish it."

"I advise you listen to your Ghost miss Nova" Caith also warned her.

"No Caith if the rookie wants a fight she's gonna get it" Roland but in "meet me in orbit in five minutes we'll settle this in the crucible" he challenged her.

"See you in the sky then" Nova hissed at him.

Roland and Caith summoned their Ghosts then materialized into their ships. Nova heard murmurs behind her and she turned to face them. Quite a large crowd had formed all staring in her direction as if she was a fool. She blushed "Ghost get me out of here" she begged her companion.

"You got it" Ghost replied sending the pair of them into orbit.

**Hey guardians it's Natsu here. **

**I hope you enjoyed will Nova win? Or will the veteran Roland be victorious? We'll see next time everyone. By the way I'm thinking of an assassin's creed story let me know what you think about that. **


End file.
